moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lanuria Dawnblade
Personality Lanuria Dawnblade is but an average blood elf who thinks like an average, normal person would, given the situation of the world around her. Her mood can depend on a large number of variables. Insults will turn her angry, depressing moments will make her cry and happy times will make her more cheerful than normal. She is fiercely loyal to her friends, family and whatever cause she has decided to devote herself to. Her passionate personality gives Lanuria the drive to accomplish things to the best of anyone's ability but makes her comes off as a bit obsessive. Lanuria is a woman that loves being around the people she cares about the most. She adores holidays, birthdays, weddings and other celebrations, even if she isn't apart of them. She is a hopeless romantic and enjoys kicking back with a good book or going out to practice her skills as a Ranger. Her relationship with other Horde races is comfortable. She enjoys the customs and culture of other races, but still prefers Silvermoon and fellow Sin'dorei over the other races of the Horde, but is not above being friends or working with the other races. She has regained some respect for the Alliance races due to her work with the Argent Dawn and Argent Crusade and will not seek out battles with other races, Horde or Alliance. Physical Description Lanuria is an average blood elf, standing at an average height and weighing an average weight. She appears to be in her prime as far as age goes, older than a young adult but younger than her husband who is past his prime and into his middle age. (For those who need a number, let's just say she looks about 26 year old in real life terms) Tall, lanky and fit, her arms and legs hold some definition, but are not overly huge or large. She is fit, lean, and appears to be in tip top shape. Make-up accents her eyes and lips, but not to the point of being gaudy or distracting, just a little bit of color on her somewhat pale skin. Her hair is a faded red, almost coppery color and usually tied up in a ponytail which is held up by a strip of moonshroud. If her hair is let down, it falls in waves to her shoulders, curling at the ends. She wears what is comfortable and what suits her mood for the day, usually her armor or something made of leather and mail. Her armored gloves are modified from the standard armor, the links around her fingers have been removed allowing her fingertips and knuckles to be free from leather or mail. She is almost always seen in a pair of bulky looking boots, no matter the outfit. She will occasionally wear dresses that are immaculately tailored and cleaned. Across her back when in her armor is a quiver made with various leathers; runes and gems pressed and pushed into the leather to form a pattern around the quiver, complimenting Elven artwork. The strap of the quiver hangs loosely over her chest, various buttons, badges and charms decorating the strap, making her look almost like a Girl Scout...if Azeroth had those. If in more casual clothing, the quiver hangs on her hip. While outfits change, some things are always seen on Lanuria's person. A silver chain hangs around her neck with a ring and a pendant strung on it. The ring is a signet of the Kirin Tor and the pendant is decorated with symbols and script that look to be Draenei in origin. On her ring finger rests a large diamond ring which looks somewhat out of place on her thin fingers. If she is wearing gloves, the ring is placed on the necklace. A handcrafted blue dragonscale brcelet is wrapped around her right wrist and scraps of moonshroud are seen hanging from her hips, tied to her belt loops. History Family Born the youngest child of the Rivenblaze family, Lanuria was first and only daughter of a family of spellcasters. Growing up in Silvermoon, she lived a normal life in the western side of Silvermoon city. The only thing that would be considered odd about her is the fact that even though both her parents and brother were very well known mages and very good at their craft, Lanuria never really got the knack of spellcasting. Even though she spent a few years studying in Dalaran with her brother, Lanuria's skills in magic never grew beyond the conjuration of small bits of flames. Constantly late to lessons and setting various things on fire, Lanuria was eventually removed from the mage training lessons of the city and sent back home to her family. Depressed at failing her mother, father and brother, who were all part of the Kirin'Tor, Lanuria struggled with various other professions before the young girl spotted a group of training Farstriders in Eversong. Impressed by their abilities and the way they conducted themselves, Lanuria saved up coin from doing odd jobs around Silvermoon to buy herself her first bow. Using the rejected arrows at the training grounds as a blueprint, she began to craft her own arrows and begin her personal training as a Ranger of Quel'Thalas. The Day of Darkness As Lanuria's skill with a bow increased, she dreamed of joining The Ranger Corps and working alongside what was, and would always be her hero, Sylvanas Windrunner. After years of practicing and finally achieving the grace and flexibility the Farstriders were known for, she received word she was being looked at to join them. Sadly, Lanuria's excitement would not last very long. A few days after she was given notice, a darkness came over Quel'Thalas. The Scourge lead their assault on Silvermoon. Lanuria, being a civilian at the time, took her brother and a close group of friends to face the army that stood before them. Naturally, the group of friends were no match for the armies of The Lich King and most fell in battle. Lanuria received various injuries during the assault, eventually being knocked out. She awoke a day later to find Silvermoon in ruins, her mother and father dead in their homes and her brother missing. After burning the remains of her parents to ensure they would not rise, Lan searched for her brother. Sal was not noted amongst the causalities of war and Lanuria hopped he had left to fight elsewhere and eventually suspected he traveled to Outland to aide her Prince. With this, Lanuria set out, doing various jobs in the Ghostlands and eventually, the Forsaken and The Horde before traveling to Hellfire. Magic Addictions Like all Blood Elves, Lanuria had taken up the habit of using fel magics to sate her magical addiction, though was not happy about doing so. Because her powers in magics were not as strong as the mages of Silvermoon, Lanuria did not need much fel magic to sate her thirst, but her body still yearned for magic time and again. Lanuria delt with the internal drama of siphoning magics in such ways by picking up the habit of drinking heavily. While drunk, Lanuria ignored the slight pains she would feel from ignoring her magical addiction. Using her Father's old flask, she filled it with the strongest alcohol she could find, drinking from it when her body would feel weak from the lack of magic or after she siphoned magic. Eventually, she developed a strong taste not only for the flavor, but for the soothing properties it exhibited. Getting drunk made Lanuria forget most of the pain, psychical and emotional, she was experiencing. While in Outland, Lanuria's thirst for magic became stronger than before. Knowing that small bits of magic here and there and a mug of ale would not cure her, she sent out to find a way to sate her thirst without having to resort to demons or the magic of others. It was this time Lanuria found an alchemist with a rare potion he called Fel-mana potions. Made of various plants scattered across Outland, Lanuria saw the potions as a savior of sorts, allowing her to feed without harming another. The potions did have a side affect on the Ranger, however. The combined effects of alcohol and potions left her mind frazzled and the memories of previous nights a messy blur. To this day, Lanuria's adventures in Outland are still hazzy. She doesn't remember many names, faces or tiny details from her trips around the shattered world. She remembers only a few people, most of which she thinks fell in battle, as no one seems to remember the people she talks about. The only exception is her friend Erubadhron, a warlock. With the Sunwell's restoration, Lanuria's thirst for magics was all but gone. Her thirst for rum and beer on the other hand would not be quneched until later. Outland and the Forces of A'dal. ''' When Lanuria arrived in Outland, she was excited and happy to see a large amount of Blood Elves in the shattered world. Upon entering Shattrath City, she saw a large group of Elves calling themselves The Scryers. Though her mind told her to side with her own people, her heart, still believing her brother was with her Prince, told her to join the Aldor. She could not honestly believe that her prince would be the evil man the Scryers said he was. Though many of her kind called her a traitor to her people for siding with the Aldor, she still believes her choice was the only option for the woman who loved her people. Helping the Aldor with removing the taint of demons from the world, the Aldor in turn helped Lanuria with her faith and how she saw herself. Still drinking and chugging fel mana potions, the Aldor asked for her help in various tasks around the city and Nagrand. Eventually, Lanuria was asked by A'dal's forces and the Aldor to join the battle in Serpentshrine Cavern and the Temptest Keep. She went along, aiding as best as one could. It was within the Keep that Lanuria saw the madness and shame that had befallen her people. While the attack on Kael'thas was unsuccessful, Lanuria received special thanks from A'dal, earning the title "Hand of A'dal." From there, she went on to work closely with the Scale of the Sands and the Ashtongue Deathsworn. She told herself she would fight until she could fight no longer, until her heart gave out or until her brother was found. After the fall of Illidan, Lanuria was asked to come join the Shattered Sun Offensive. While she did basic work around the isle, she refused to fight within the Sunwell. Emotionally and physically drained, Lanuria went back to Silvermoon, renting a small room and hiding away all the trinkets and rewards of battle. Ashamed of herself for not finding her brother and doing what she set out to do, she began to drink more and more until a priest came and 'saved' her, as she says. This priest would be Varendil Dawnblade, where their friendship and random flings would eventually lead to an unexpected romance. '''The Return of a Brother Lanuria never gave up hope for her brother, even after the Sunwell was cleansed. She dug through her family's bank until she found a few journals of her brothers before he disappeared, hoping that somewhere within the arcane texts was a sign to point her to where he was. Struggling to decode the magic texts in the mage's writings, Lanuria nearly gave up hope for the last remaining member of her family. She spent nights in an old tavern, trying in vain to read the words and admiring the artwork that decorated the pages until one night she saw a death knight sitting at a lone table, drinking and scratching something down in his old tome. A few words were passed between the two over the normal outbursts of the average tavern. Lanuria studied the death knight and shrugged him off until he reached down to pick up a small pair of wire frames and pushed the up on his nose with a finger that held a ring; a signet of the Kirin Tor. Lanuria grabbed the tome of her brother's, slammed it down in front of the death knight, asked his name and began to weep. Her brother was dead like she imagined him, but walking around none the less! The two hugged and Lanuria was furious at him, slamming her fists into the hard metal he wore over his body, nearly breaking her hand in the process. Finally, Lanuria had her brother back. The Death of the Rivenblaze Family A few months after Sal's return to his sister, he finally set out to Outland in order to destroy a few pockets of demonic and other resistances in the shattered world. While in Zangramarsh, he was ambushed by a large group of naga, eventually decapitating the Death Knight, killing him instantly. While Lanuria is clueless to how Sal died, the news of his death broke her into tiny little pieces. Weeks later, she took the remains of her brother, the small pair of reading glasses that the Ebon Knights had sent back to her, and buried them at a headstone in the graveyard of the Argent Grounds. An impromptu eulogy by her then fiancé and a kiss on the headstone marked the end of the Rivenblaze family, for the next day, she would become a Dawnblade. Lanuria has finally accepted the death of her brother after the Day of the Dead holiday, where she was actually able to commune with his spirit. While she will still talk fondly of her brother, she no longer feels as though she let her brother die. His ring still hangs from a necklace around her neck at all times. A New Dawn The relationship between Varendil and Lanuria has always been an unconventional one. From the odd circumstances that began their relationship to the daughter from Varen's previous marriage, Lanuria and Varendil eventually decided to wed, after Lanuria's proposal to him. After the finding of Varen's daughter, Aeryliss and a few months of recovery and healing, the two eventually married in Crystalsong Forest. Happy and overcome with joy, Lanuria Rivenblaze became Lanuria Dawnblade and has been adjusting to married life quickly and easily. While her blood family may all be dead, she has let go of the mantle of daughter and sister to become wife and step mother and has enjoyed the new married life with Varendil and Aeryliss...Until a few months later. Receiving a note in the mail from a Sunreaver Official, Varendil and Lanuria learned of the death of their daughter, Aeryliss. Falling in battle, Lanuria lost the closest thing she would ever have to her own child. Though Varendil is now a shell of what he once was, Lanuria has tried her best to keep her upbeat attitude despite the events though it doesn't work all the time. Losing her brother and now her step daughter, Lanuria has taken a short leave from work in the Crusade, attempting to bring what is left of her family, her and Varendil, together and to work past the loss of life. = Present Day = While the heroes of Azeroth fight in Deepholme, the Twilight Highlands and the sunken city of Vashj'ir, Lanuria and Varendil stayed behind to help the Argent Crusade with their retaking of the Plaguelands. The two still frequent Hearthglen and Light's Hope to assist with new trainees, but are most often found in Silvermoon, taking care of their apartment and training a few new recruits, most notably the young orcish squire, Torky. Varendil is seldom seen these days as his business of selling magical dusts and finely sewed clothing takes him all over Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. = Relations = Saluthiel Rivenblaze Lanuria's once mage now Death Knight brother. After returning to Silvermoon for a few months after his freedom from The Scourge, Sal and Lan shared time together, catching up on old times before he died in Outland, beheaded by Naga. Varendil Dawnblade - Lanuria's husband (As of April 17th, 2009). Priest, tailor and enchanter, Varendil is a man who loves a good bargain, enjoys profiting from the Auction House and is a supplier of magical enchantments to the Argent Crusade. Aeryliss Sunstorm - Varendil's daughter from his previous marriage, Lanuria's step daughter, killed in battle in Icecrown. Lanuria wears the blue dragonscale bracelet that she crafted for Aeryliss since her death. Bruxxinaxx - An orcish warrior Lanuria and Varendil met through their work in the Argent Crusade. Torky - Son of Brux, Varendil's squire in the Argent Crusade. = Titles = Champion of the Naaru Hand of A'dal The Argent Champion Crusader Lanuria's full title is Crusader Lanuria Rivenblaze-Dawnblade of the Horde, Hand of A'dal, Ranger Captain of the Argent Crusade, though Lanuria does not introduce herself as such unless she feels a need to brag. = Pictures and other art that doesn't go anywhere else! = ]] ]]